Many equipments or devices, including, for example, mobile phones and electronic equipments, to name but a few, contain rechargeable batteries. An increasingly popular method of recharging such rechargeable batteries is wireless charging. One example of wireless charging is provided by U.S. Pat. No. 8,212,518. It is common to refer to the charging apparatus as the “transmitter” or “charging pad” or “pad” and to the device or equipment being charged as the “receiver”